Impressive
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU One-shot Light light ZoroxSanji. More like just a strong friendship. "There's a talent competition and just once, Sanji would want to see the marimo bastard show him a little more attention than a simple grunt of acknowledgment"


_A/N: Fuuuu- two uploads in one day? AMAZING! Okay, so, check it.  
Link: http : / - syb . deviantart . com / # / d313sch __(Take away the gaps there and you have a link) That picture there inspired this fic. Now. Everyone knows I'm not a fan of SanZoSan or anything like that, but fangirls can go crazy over this if you really want. I wrote it in the form of strong friendship, but whatever. :) It's hot off the presses and a little rusty writing but I hope it's still enjoyable. Ignore spelling and grammar errors, pretty please? All your's, Syb!  
__  
__**Pairing**__: strong friendship ZoSanZo (also can be considered a light pairing, whatever)  
__**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Ever. Never ever. So shush. **_

_**Impressive**_

The school hall echoed with the voices of over three hundred students as they filed into the large area. A stage was set up at the front with speakers at each corner that faced towards the audience. Luffy grabbed Usopp and Zoro's arms and began dragging them towards the front. A red haired girl latched onto Zoro's hand as a blonde man latched onto her's. Behind him, clinging to his belt was a smaller, shyer boy who had only just started at East Blue high earlier that year.

At the sides of the room stood the teachers, all watching as the kids lined in and began taking their seats on the floor, sitting together in giggling groups and what not. Mr Flam, otherwise nicknamed 'Franky' who was the teacher of metal work, stood next to the line of seats that Luffy and his little group had chosen to take. They shuffled around, wanting to choose their positions and who to sit next to and the line-ended as thus. Usopp was at the end, Zoro beside him. Luffy plopped himself down beside his green haired best friend and yelped when his older brother pulled his ear from behind him.

"Aaaace!" he whined, reaching around to whack his brother before settling himself again in his position properly. Zoro rolled his eyes a little and brought a knee up to rest his arm across it, ignoring Ace poking him in the ribs.

"I'll kick your ass!" he finally snapped and the older D brother laughed and apologised before settling in his spot again. Nami sat herself delicately down beside Luffy and then smiled when Sanji sat beside her, adjusting his blue hoodie a bit so it didn't strangle him as he sat. He threw a bright grin at his lady friend and then watched as Chopper fiddled with his shirt and stayed standing. Reaching a skinny hand up, the blonde grabbed the boy by the baggy jeans and yanked him to the floor.

"Sit." he instructed before reaching a hand over to ruffle the soft, doe-brown hair. He replaced the kid's bright hat again when he was done and looked up as Miss Robin walked onto the stage. Zoro offered a large yawn and the historian returned with a firm, but silencing glare and a sneaky smile. The green haired teen just shrugged back at her and stared up boredly as she began to speak.

"We're having a talent contest this week, as you all know. You all voted for certain segments to be presented this morning." She spoke, her hands crossed formally behind her back and her posture proud and confident. Robin was one of the most respected and feared teachers in the school. The crowd settled and began paying attention to what she was saying, some hushing others and a few giggling behind their hands before finally falling silent.

"Today, the segments are as follows. Dancing, singing and acting." Robin smiled at them all, "For those who have entered, your names will be called individually at any random time. Come up on stage. You will have 2 minutes to perform and then you return to your seats again as the next person is called." Luffy bounced a little in excitement and Zoro threw him a raised eyebrow, hoping to get the brat to settle but instead, the kid just bounced harder. His grin was so damn wide it was a wonder the top part of his head didn't pop off and float away. Ace reached out a hand and slammed it down on his brother's head, smirking a little as he leaned forward and whispered a 'Keep. Still.' in Luffy's ear. Pouting, the younger teen did as he was told and just watched as Robin continued on about the rules.

When she'd finished, the first name was called. Kohza strode up to the stage and a cheer was heard around the middle of the crowd from the young girl he was believed to be best friends with, Vivi. Luffy grinned and looked back at the crowd, spotting her blushing features and waving to her happily. The blue haired girl waved back and smiled happily at him despite her obvious embarrassment. His dance wasn't exactly the greatest, his moves weren't the best, but the crowd cheered for him all the same and he took a bow before leaving the stage. Next called up was Nami, who had only entered because the prize was a cash one. She strode up on stage and performed a rather seductive little dance that had most of the guys _and _girls in the audience, drooling so hard it was a wonder there wasn't now an indoor pool in the place.

"That was wonderful, Nami-saaaan!" Sanji cooed when she moved back over to sit down again. Flicking her ginger hair, the student offered him a cheeky little wink and a thank you before grinning and giving Luffy a quick high five because the kid had just thought that was the best thing ever! Next called up was Luffy. He bounced onto the stage and Zoro turned his eyes curiously towards it, watching as the brat began moving to his choice of music. At first it was all arms and legs, no rhythm and very little choreography and then it turned into a kind of break dancing ritual where Luffy's body was stretched and twisted in ways that should _not _have been humanly possible. Zoro winced even at one point when the boy's leg twisted in a way that made his own bones flinch. Damn. He'd never figure out how that kid was so freakin' bendy and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know either. Luffy finished with a funky little flip and landed squarely on his feet.

Throwing both hands in the air, he finished with a loud whoop that echoed through the hall. The crowd blinked, kind of stunned for a moment before applauding him almost the loudest out of all of them. A few others stepped up onto the stage and had their moment, but none ever received as much applause as what Luffy had. The applause though, Zoro wasn't sure if it had been because the kid had been actually good, or if just for the fact that Luffy had bent himself like a pretzel. High school kids found odd things amusing like that. Next called up was Sanji and Zoro scoffed a little, not believing the chef would have anything in him. He'd never seen the guy dance and he'd never even heard him listen to any kind of decent music either. The blonde threw Zoro a rather scathing look as he stepped onto the stage and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, Sanjiiii!" Luffy cheered and the blonde smirked slightly, giving the kid a short salute with a single finger before the music started. At first, it was simple movements. A kick, a balance, a handstand to start off his breakdance. Things that did nothing to impress Zoro, who simply kept his eyes staring boredly at the stage wall in front of him. Sanji, who was now performing a handstand and holding himself up with one hand whilst bending himself so his leg was straight out in front, frowned heavily. Now this was something he wouldn't tolerate. His Nami-san was even paying him more attention than the shit head and just once. Once. He'd love to see the awe in that bastard's eyes towards him in something more than just his cooking. Usopp leaned over onto Zoro's shoulder and watched, smiling widely as he could see the blonde's moves.

"He's really good, Zoro!" the long nosed teen chirped but blinked when all he got in response was a barely audible grunt. Sanji stuffed an unlit cigarette into his mouth before spinning on his hands and spreading his legs almost in an upside down split. Once he'd gained enough momentum, he let his body swing around and fall until his legs formed a V out in front of him and he held that position for a moment as the song hit a slower beat. Zoro frowned a little, glancing back at the blonde and starting to show some form of attention. Sanji smirked inwardly and crossed one leg over the other then, bringing it down and to the floor and letting his body flip up into a standing position on that one foot, his arms windmilled over his head and he brought them back down to the floor again, flipping his body back up into a hand stand and bending it over completely. Sanji snapped his hand up and grabbed the cuff of one of his jeans, bending his body in a way that made even Luffy a little jealous.

He held himself there as the song reached it's peak and his time was almost up. The chef in training let his legs go straight into the air again and switched the hand that was holding his balance then. Sanji couldn't see Zoro's face from this angle, but damn, he could feel that the bastard was finally showing him some freakin' attention! It was all he'd wanted at that point, that moment, when Zoro's eyes had _not _focused on his awesome moves. Putting his hand down on the ground again, he began spinning again as the final guitar solo of the song began reaching it's peak. The blonde continued spinning at that point, his arms working furiously to keep his momentum going in order to finish this final move. He let his legs fall into that open split again, before suddenly pulling one hand away and allowing his body to fall, but continue spinning, his hand holding his weight with a minimal shake as he swung himself around and then planted his other hand down on his other side, taking the weight on it in order to swing himself around completely.

The movement was fast, and his hand work was faster. He kept his legs straight and his body soft and bendy so his weight stayed balanced. After completing that, he brought himself into a handstand again and then let his body slowly curl over and back towards the floor, his hoodie shifting to reveal his toned body. Some of the girls let out an 'oohhh' over it. Curving his whole body right over, Sanji let his feet touch the floor and then curled himself back up, so he was standing, his back to the crowd. Shoving his hand in his pocket, he grabbed his unlit cigarette in the other and pushed his arm out straight, letting the song finish. The audience was completely silent, too damn stunned by what the blonde guy had just done. How was that physically possible? Was it possible? Smoke and mirrors? It had style, rhythm, the bendy-ness of Luffy's own performance and then some.

It was incredible.

Slowly, people began to clap and Sanji smirked to himself, turning back to face the crowd and locking eyes with the marimo bastard sitting in front of him. Zoro was staring. Full. On. Staring at him and the chef couldn't have had a more smug look on his face. Slowly, the green haired man raised his hands and began clapping as well, a light tinge on his cheeks from the pure incredibleness of that most recent performance. Luffy was clapping exuberantly, along with Chopper, Usopp and Ace. Nami was cheering for him and usually he would've swooned to her, but at that moment, as his chest heaved from the exercise he'd just dealt himself, his eyes couldn't move from Zoro's. Awe. Amazement.

Respect.

It was all there, in those deep dark eyes. Something Sanji had always wanted to get the bastard to show him. Slowly, he bowed and then stood straight again, but his eyes never, ever left Zoro's and nor did the green haired man look away. Slowly, the marimo began to smirk quite widely before it turned into a laugh and Sanji grinned back at the man.

"Nice!" Zoro called over the noise of the applause and the blonde had to laugh as well before he moved back to sit beside Nami again and listened to her praise his great moves. All the time though, he kept shooting Zoro self satisfied glances and the green haired man snorted and just shook his head, that wide grin still there. He was impressed, very impressed and he wasn't going to deny that, at. All.

**End **

_A/N: There we go. Hope you liked and thanks for reading! :D _


End file.
